


deadwater

by quiteyet



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, idk what else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiteyet/pseuds/quiteyet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were weaved together in more ways than one and neither of them could quite explain it. Ian's the first to lean in, his lips brushing against Mickey's for a split second before Mickey's pushing himself in fully, planting his lips onto the other's with a pinch of hesitance. It hits Mickey as their lips are locked and their bodies swayed that, fuck, they're slow dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deadwater

**Author's Note:**

> or just a one shot where ian and mickey slow dance and realize their inevitable love for each other

Feet pad against hardwood steps as Ian is circling the corner, green eyes checking for any of his siblings. It's dead silent. It's perfect. 

"Gallagher," a grumpy Mickey chimes in, his blue eyes almost squinted shot as he grips onto his boyfriend's arm who had just shook him from his slumber. "It's fuckin' late why are you dragging me down a flight of fucking stairs?" Mickey's never been one for being patient, Ian knows this. The world knows this. All he does is simply shush him, hastily making his way down the stairs with Mickey right behind him. He's soon pushing the couch from the center of the room, moving it towards the front door. Mickey's eyebrows only furrow as he watches his very determined boyfriend. "The fuck are you doing?" Yet again, he's shushed, and Mickey only rolls his eyes this time. Typical.

"Take my hand." Ian speaks, reaching his hand out for Mickey, nodding towards his now stretched out hand. Of course this earns a more prominent confused expression from Mickey, not entirely understanding what's going on. The mood was different now. It was dark and the only light that shone through the room was distant street lights that hung over the pavement outside. "Why?" he's hesitant as he asks, taking a single step closer to Ian. "Do it." Ian's voice is softer this time, it makes Mickey tingle from his spine to the tips of his fingers. It's a different tingle, though. It's a this boy hung the stars kind of tingle. It was a I've never loved a thing in my life but I'm beginning to forget the feeling of hatred because of the love I have for you kind of tingle. So, Mickey complies, his tattooed hand reaching out to grasp Ian's, his eyes fixated on them now. He's never loved the sight of two hands together in his life until right now. 

He begins to wonder how this all happened in that moment, how this all came to be. His thoughts were soon interrupted as Ian's hand grips at Mickey's waist, earning a hitched breath to shoot through Mickey, almost jumping at the action. Ian gives him that Relax, Mick, kind of smile and Mickey can't help but melt to the sight of it. It almost makes him want to rip his hair out.

"Stop lookin' at me like that." Mickey laughs out, his eyes attempting to look else where, yet he found it hard to look away. Ian was a fireball of everything he never thought he needed. He was an outlet for something more. He brought out pieces of him that he wasn't aware existed. Ian was bright, he was blinding. Ian was so there, but he somehow had a way of vanishing right in front of you. Mickey could never understand it. "Like what?" Ian replies, eyebrows raising, a smug expression gracing his features. Mickey only squeezes his hand and remains silent.

Ian's eyes begin to travel over Mickey's, taking in every piece of him, wondering what he's thinking. Parts of Ian wants to explore every aspect of Mickey's brain. He's brand new to Ian, even after years of what seems to be a tragic dispute of love and war. To this day he still finds it beautiful in a way he'll never be able to describe. This love they obtained was his purpose for being alive now. For now he'll keep these thoughts to himself. Like most things. Ian soon takes a step forward earning Mickey to step back, his gaze finally averting to his taller boyfriend, his eyes wide and oozing curiosity. "The fuck are we doing?" Mickey asks, a slight chuckle sounding through his words. "Moving." Ian's reply is so vague and simple that Mickey isn't sure how to react. So he moves. He reacts to every action Ian makes with caution and a sense of care that Mickey wasn't even aware he could muster. 

Within their movements Ian's hand is tightening around Mickey's, sneakily lacing their fingers together as his hand that settled on Mickey's waist tightened. It's soon inching behind his back, pressing firmly to the small of his back. In response Mickey presses himself flush into Ian, hues of blue gazing over every single piece of Ian's expression. They move to nothing. The only sounds that could be heard was their breathing and the obnoxious thud of their hearts. Mickey's was slightly louder, or maybe he only thought that. He could hear it in his ears. It collided with that booming silence that surrounded them. It pushed them closer, if that were possible.

"There's no music on." Mickey's whispering out, beginning to regret whispering so lowly after he does so. He thinks he may be whispering because he's afraid. It's coming for him. The thing he's avoided for so long. He's not sure why this fear is only now clutching at his lungs and making it hard to breathe. He was out, he was open, he was free in Ian's words, apparently. Maybe because this was deeper. In that moment Ian was making a home within Mickey's bones. He was weaving through his blood stream and creating a space for him inside each and every part of Mickey. He took him over. Little did Mickey know was that he was doing the same to Ian. Ignorance is bliss, he supposes. The tip of Ian's nose brushes against Mickey's and both of their cheeks flush a bright red shade, their eyes fluttering shut for a split second.

Ian wants to kiss him. Mickey wants to kiss Ian. There's a sense of fear lingering between them and it almost mocks their every move. They sway together perfectly, it was like their worlds were made to collide and come together. They were weaved together in more ways than one and neither of them could quite explain it. Ian's the first to lean in, his lips brushing against Mickey's for a split second before Mickey's pushing himself in fully, planting his lips onto the other's with a pinch of hesitance. It hits Mickey as their lips are locked and their bodies swayed that, fuck, they're slow dancing. They're soon pulling away and it's Ian's mind that begins to race now. His heart beats out of his chest and his hands begin to explore every inch of Mickey's back as they sway through the empty living room. Their eyes remain closed, seeing as that fear of nothing still remained. But they were safe with each other as far as they knew. With Mickey's hands pushing through Ian's hair and his lips dangerously close to his still, they were safe. 

"Ian," Mickey starts, his voice quiet and almost defeated. Ian just scoffs in response, brushing the tip of his nose to Mickey's for a brief second. 

Ian's then dipping Mickey and his arms instantly wrap around Ian in response, letting out the stupidest little giggle. He almost shames himself for it once he's done it but finds himself too wrapped up in the state of bliss he's trapped in. Ian's smile is contagious, which adds to Mickey's sudden bright expression, his eyes still closed but his smile evident. Ian's the same. They wished they could live in this moment. To save it and be able to come back to it when the war part of their tragic love came to play. They both let out a collective sigh of happiness and relief, their bodies continuing to sway to the silence that surrounds them. It was perfect.

Ian Gallagher couldn't stay away from Mickey Milkovich even if his life depended on it. Mickey Milkovich loves Ian Gallagher. Ian finally speaks, "Look at you all free." Ian Gallagher loves Mickey Milkovich back.


End file.
